Seymour Orlando Smooth
Seymour Orlando Smooth (voiced by Daran Norris) is a narcissist, that makes Victoria Best look humble, and very crooked game show host on the TV series WordGirl. Most of Seymour's crimes consist of hosting a scam game show to con innocent contestants out of their money and/or valuables, though he has broken away from this every now and then. Personality Seymour is a narcissistic, scheming, self-absorbed, devious character who's only interest are to scam other out of their hard earned money and making sure he looks his best. He's narcissistic to the point that he's been seen fondling over a poster of himself. He was also 100% willing to fight Nocan the Contrarian with nothing more than a microphone simply because Nocan had ruined his hair, and became bitter and jealous when he heard that Beau Handsome was a more popular game show host than him and began to scheme against him. As a crooked game show host, he as little issue with cheating and blatantly stealing from others as he's practically made it his living, and was crafty enough to get away with doing so for a while, it wasn't till WordGirl caught on to his behavior that his career had turned for the worst. Even when he had become dirt poor he still thought highly of himself, as his last resort was to sell his old things at ridiculously high prices simply because they were his things, of course this didn't work and he had to resort to creating another scam to build himself back up (which also didn't work). Despite this, he has shown on rare occasions that he's not a completely terrible person (he's pretty close though), such as in Who Wants to Win a Shiny New Car? he was willing to share his stolen riches with this brothers and even when his brothers had completely blown his scheme and he clearly could've left without them, he still stopped and tried to save his brothers from going to prison. He seems to be on good terms with his mother as well as he seemed fairly proud of his mother cupcake recipe and properly credited her when said cupcakes received praise. He also seems to be on decent terms with the rest of the villains on the show, and in Who Wants to Get Rid of WordGirl? seemed to put in a genuine effort to be friendly and patient with them, of course it was later reveled he was doing this only for the other villains idea's on how to eliminate WordGirl, though they seemed to have forgiven him later as he joined up with them to get revenge on Victoria Best in Don't Mess with the Best. He also was willing to fight Miss Power (an intergalactic dictator who at that point proven herself more powerful than WordGirl) for the freedom of the earth, along with the other villains and eventually fight along side WordGirl herself. While on stage, he does attempt to wear a more pleasant facade, acting generally more approachable, energetic, and less narcissistic much like a regular game show host would. though it's very easy to see through his facade, as he has moments where it's like he's not even trying to hide the fact that he's just scamming you, lucky for him most of his contestants don't catch on till it's too late. Biography Seymour made his debut in "Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff" where he was hosting a game show of the same name, with the tag line "Where the contestant is you (the audience)! He Distributed answer sheets to every citizen in Fair City, allowing them to play along from home, while he asked questions on air. Sally being one of these existed contestants. Later, Seymour tricks people into giving him money for things when he can't afford to buy in "Wishful Thinking", and uses his own brother to answer difficult questions in "Who Wants to Win a Shiny New Car?". He uses his dazzling TV show host smile and super strength hair gel to fight WordGirl, a weapon called Fools' Gold that victims must escape from, and the "Wheel of Wonderful Stuff", which is used to trap WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face and make them extremely dizzy when spun. However, they escape in his first appearance and wait to appear to surprise him after he makes a fool of himself by using one of his diamond rings, which is the weakness of said wheel. Seymour Smooth appears again in Seymour ... Right After This. In Tell Her What She's Won, Seymour has kidnapped Beau Handsome and takes over his game show as a host and renames it May I Have Your Money?. Where he steals money from Tommy, Phil, and Emily and easily locks up Mr. Handsome in a simple trap of having look at a picture of himself. He tries to beat WordGirl with trap questions and including having Captain Huggy Face to stop all the cupcakes from dropping on the floor and at the end changing the rules of the game to have to allow them to drop. Abilities * Silver Tongue: He can talk himself out of any given situation, being a professional con artist, he's even been able to con WordGirl on occasion. * Pearly White Teeth: His smile is so bright that it can cause anyone at any given time to go temporarily blind. Usually uses this when his scheme's been exposed, and he needs to make his escape. * Enhanced Strength: While he may not seem like it, he is able to sword fight Nocan the Contrarian with a thin microphone and is more than a match for him. * Fool's Gold: Can fire chains of fool's gold from his sleeve, which is strong enough to temporarily keep WordGirl at bay. * Hair Gel: Can whip hair gel straight out of his hair to attack anyone, his hair gel has been shown to be strong enough to temporarily hold down WordGirl. Game Shows that Seymour has hosted *"Answer All My Questions and Win Stuff" *"Wishful Thinking" *"Who Wants to Win a Shiny New Car?" *"Who Wants to Win an Enormous Amount of Money?" *"Who Wants to Get Rid of WordGirl?" *"May I Have Your Money?" *"Who Wants to Give Me Money to Save My Career?" *"As Something As Something" Gallery Wordgirl in Who Wants to Get Rid of WordGirl 0007.jpg Wordgirl in Who Wants to Get Rid of WordGirl 0004.jpg Wordgirl in Who Wants to Get Rid of WordGirl 0002.jpg Wordgirl in Tell Her What She's Won 0005.jpg Wordgirl in Tell Her What She's Won 0004.jpg Not funny Smooth.png 6C0061CB-588F-4B08-B629-47D4B51F6AEA.png Trivia * He's voiced by Daran Norris who's known for his voice work on The Fairly OddParents as well as for voicing Nocan the Contrarian * He has his own brand of teeth whitener which he uses regularly, and is what keeps his teeth bright enough to hold WordGirl at bay * It's implied that he has a soft spot for his family, though he's not above calling his brothers out for their idiocy. * It was reveled in Don't Mess with the Best, that his teeth are in fact dentures. * Even when not emceeing a game show he still speaks as if he were, using one liners and corny puns, he's even going as far as carrying around his microphone up to his mouth when speaking. Though he usually breaks this when frustrated, angry, or excited. Category:Characters Category:Citizens Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains Category:Villains Category:Men